


Breaking and Entering

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [54]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): “isn’t this illegal?” “probably.” “You have to tell me why were committing a felony before we do it. Not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts.”Steve and Billy break into the lab to hang out on the roof. At least that's why Billy thinks they're there.





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

The problem with being friends with Steve Harrington, as Billy quickly discovered, was that it was very hard to say no to him. Billy blamed it on the Bambi eyes because really, all Steve had to do was turn those suckers on him and stick his bottom lip out a little bit in this adorable little pout and Billy was fucking powerless.

Which is how he found himself giving Steve a boost up over a gnarly looking metal fence that surrounded this sketchy ass lab just on the outskirts of town.

“Isn’t this illegal?” Billy asked, grunting when Steve put all his weight on Billy’s shoulders, hefting himself up and over the fence.

Steve landed on the other side with infinitely more grace than Billy would have thought him capable of, considering he was all long arms and legs and, despite his insistence he was like a ninja, he usually wound up looking more like a baby deer just learning to walk. Maybe Billy telling him to plant his feet all the time was finally starting to catch on.

“Probably,” Steve said nonchalantly as he unlocked the gate to let Billy in. “But you’re the one who said Hawkins was boring.”

“Hawkins _is_ boring,” Billy interjected.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Not if you know where the cool places to hang out are,” Steve told him, flicking on his flashlight and purposefully shining it right in Billy’s face just to be a dick. Billy gave his shoulder a shove, pulling out his own flashlight from his back pocket and flicking it on. The dark didn’t really bother him, but he knew Harrington wasn’t a fan so, the more light they had, the better.

“Come on, the fire escape is around the back. Should be able to get up to the roof from there.”

Billy followed Harrington without a word because yeah, he was right. Billy was the one who wanted to do something other than get high in Steve’s backyard. He was feeling antsy after a fight with his dad and he needed to do something. So when Harrington suggested they take a trip out to the old lab and head up to the roof, he jumped at the chance.

“Shit,” Steve cursed when they reached the top of the fire escape. It stopped at the top floor, just a few feet too short for them to pull themselves up to the roof.

“What now, King Steve?” Billy asked, smirking when Steve glared at him. He hated that nickname.

“Are you telling me you don’t know how to pick a lock?” Steve challenged.

Billy sighed, tugging a bobby pin out of his hair, which he would deny with his dying breath was ever there, and slid to his knees in front of the door. He couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across his face when he felt the lock release. Keys were for losers.

He stood up, opening the door just a crack and blocking Harrington from going inside. 

“What gives?” Billy asked, crossing his arms. 

Steve frowned. 

“Huh?” he asked, head tilting to the side in a way that Billy definitely didn’t find at all endearing. 

Billy gave him a look, brow arched and a grimace on his face instead of his usual smirk. 

“Don’t, huh, me. Why are we doing this? i mean, you have to tell me why we’re committing a felony before we do it. Not that that’s going to stop us, but at least I’ll have all the facts.”

Steve shrugged, fiddling with his flashlight and avoiding Billy’s eye. He jumped when the wind picked up, rustling the trees. 

“You always this jumpy?” Billy asked. 

Steve huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

“Didn’t used to be,” he admitted.

“What changed?” Billy asked, not missing the way Steve flinched as a dog barked in the distance. 

“Monsters,” Steve said quietly, looking out over the railing, his eyes trained in the trees. 

Billy took a few cautious steps forward, leaning against the railing next to Steve, so close their shoulders were touching. Casually touches like that were nothing new between them. He knew how tactile Steve was. How much he liked having another person close. 

“That why you brought me up here? To look for monsters?” Billy asked. 

Steve turned to face Billy, shaking his head. 

“No, no I…okay, yeah, kind of. Look, i know it’s stupid and I probably sound crazy but I just wanted to make sure the coast was clear. That there’s nothing here in the lab or out in the woods and I didn’t want to come alone,” Steve said in a rush. “I’m sorry okay? We can go.”

“Hold your horses, Harrington,” Billy said, catching Steve by the elbow to keep him in place. Steve looked about two seconds from running for the hills so Billy brought his other hand down to hold his hip, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s alright. Whatever it is that’s got you so tweaked, its fine. I’ll help you check for monsters. They can’t get you if I’m there, okay?”

And now Steve was looking at him like he hung the fucking moon over something so simple. Because really, what was simpler than offering to be there for somebody when you knew they needed someone. When you knew they needed  _you_. It made Billy’s heart ache and he swallowed hard, eyes dropping to Harrington’s mouth. 

It was Steve who closed the distance between the two of them, all at once crowding Billy back against the railing and kissing him soft and slow, hands coming up to cup Billy’s jaw. Billy squeezed at Steve’s hips, dragging him closer, letting out a slightly embarrassing whimper when Steve teased Billy’s bottom lip with his tongue. 

“W-we’re supposed to be looking for monsters,” Billy reminded him, gasping as Steve trailed hot kisses down his neck. This was so not how Billy thought this night was gonna go, but he was more than on board with it and yeah they should talk about what was happening, but right now Billy was having trouble thinking with his upstairs brain, so talking could wait. 

Steve pulled away from his neck, panting, carding his fingers through Billy’s curls and smiling happily. 

“Kisses now. Monsters later,” he said before he was kissing Billy again. 

Billy laughed into the kiss. Now that was a plan he could get behind. 


End file.
